winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elementix Club - Episode 002
One Day in Magix is the second episode of the Intro season of the Elementix Club. Narrator After a long battle in the forest, the girls head over into Magix. But a shock comes too soon, and now the girls are blamed for crimes they did not do! The police are behaving strange, and Arau and Flair seems to be acting weird without any memory! Plot Scene:In a Park Near Magix (Everyone is sitting in a bench) "We'll be going to Magix today, right?" Lan asked. "Magix?" Flair said. "Yeah ,Magix!" Araucaria replied. "What is Magix?" Plia asked. " Well, This time, we are going into the city found near the three major schools. That's Magix." Arau answered. "Oh! Why are we going there?" Flair asked. "School textbooks." Lan replied. "Alfea can't stock us up with new books this term. It has some damage to repair up. Remember? Becky blew up the halls with her Explotion spell?" She said. "I guess we'll be learning a lot. And we are 10 weeks behind!" Flair said. "Yeah, but we'll go to the library so you can find some infomation! Let's go guys!" Arau said. They all stood up and went to Magix. Scene: Road "Flying cars?" Plia asked in disbelief as she saw the hovering vehicles of Magix. "Flair, you got all our money right?" Lan asked. "Yeah" Flair replied, dangling the purse. "Look, the bookstore is there! Oh, I see Becky!" Arau said. Plia giggled. They entered the bookshop and gasped in horror. Scene:Bookstore The entire floor was covered in torn up papers. The bookshelf was toppled over and the shop owner was lying on the ground. Becky gave a loud shriek. Her blond pigtails looked pale as her face. "How does hat happen?" Plia whispered, looking at Becky's hair. "Becky's home realm. People there have hair that deepens or lightens according to their moods" Arau replied. "Oh" Plia said. Meanwhile, Flair and Lan were crouched near the shop owner. "She'll be fine" Said Flair, getting up. "I called the Magix ambulance. Oh, there they are!" Lan said. A group of medics lifted up the owner. After the owner was carried out, he gils began to heave the bookshelf up. "Becky, did you see what happened?" Asked Arau. "I..I..I did." Replied Becky. "I'll do a flashback spell on you. Then we an all see what happened" Said Lan. "Flashback Bookstore Magia!" She cried. In mid-air hovered a memory. Scene:Flashback Becky was in side the bookstore. "How much is this book for?" She asked the shop owner. "Twelve silvers" Replied the owner. Becky reached into her purse, when there was a bright flash of light. The books began to rip and the shelves began to topple down. The owner hit her head on the desk and fell down. Becky's pigtails were silver-blond and she looked pale. Suddenly there was a sight of a thin indigo snake. In a second, the snake dissapered. Scene:Bookstore "So that's what happened!" Plia said. "Did you guys notice that snake?" Asked Flair. "Yeah, I did" Said Arau. "Weird" Muttered Lan. Becky fled quickly, and she hit a woman and fell down. The girls rushed outside and the woman turned to them. "THERE! THERE IS OUR CRIMINALS!" She cried. Scene:Outside A sturdy looking man with blonde hair, from Becky's planet, came up to them. He was a police!. "This woman says she saw you four girls doing the damage in the bookstore!" The police's hair was a blond brown. "You did!" Said the woman, staring at the girls faces of disbelief and anger. The woman had white hair, that was moving silently, even though it was not at all breezy. The police looked at Becky and said "Becky this woman will take you to your parents" He said. "Ah, I called her parents! Let me tend to your bruise you got when you fell!" The woman said. "Oh..Ok" Becky replied. The woman immediatly used an advanced healing spell. "Now, let me make you feel better" She said and casted another spell. "Becky, tell me what you saw in the shop!" The police officer ordered. "Umm..I was there..And suddenly, these girls came and did a spell!" Becky replied. "Oh you liar!" Plia screamed. "Hush...Now, unless you pay for the damages, you will served in jail!" The police said. "Oh, uh.. We will pay, here!" Flair gave a fifty gold coins from the purse. "Good!" The police said. "Don't get into anymore trouble!" He said, and went off. Becky mother came and took Becky. The girls went off, muttering angrily. The woman gave an evil smile. Scene:Unknown Hotel "That liar!" Plia cried as soon as they entered their room. "I know! We even saw her memory!" Arau replied. "Do we have enough coins left, Flair?" Lan asked. "30 silvers and 100 bronzes and 5 golds" Replied Flair. "That's enough to by our school supplies" Replied Arau. "I suppouse so." Flair replied. "Why don't you both go off to buy stuff?" Asked Plia. "Oh allright" Said Arau and she and Falir left off. Scene:Jewellery Shop Flair and Arau had enough money to buy a jewelary for each one. They decided to go there. But before they went there, a mysterious woman had came in.She had deep purple hair and a very uncomfortable smile. She smiled evily, and did a spell on two necklaces. Then came in Arau and Flair. "I like those necklaces!" Flair pointed towards a blue necklace and a pink necklace..The necklaces that the woman cursed. "Ok, let's buy it" And they did, along with bracelets for Lan and Plia. Suddenly, the necklaces glowed and both off them were knocked off the ground. "Where are we?" Asked Arau, getting up. "I...I don't know!" Flair replied. "Hey,look! It's our master!" Cried Flair, pointing at The white-haired mysterious woman and the purple-haired mysterious woman. "Ah, there you are! Now, go live with the losers...they live in the hotel at street 30920." The purple haired woman gave the orders firmly. "Yes"Replied the 2 girls and walked off Scene:Hotel "They aren't back yet?" Asked Plia. "Yeah....." Replied Lan. Suddenly, the door flew open and in came the girls. "Arau! Flair!" Cried Plia. "Who are yoou?" Arau drawled lazily. "Are you those looosers" Said Flair, with equal laziness. "Umm...What's wrong with you" Lan asked. "Theeey must be those looosers" Arau said. "Magic Winx!" Arau and Flair transformed. "Well, two can play at that game. MAGIC WINX!!" Plia cried and She and Lan transformed too. "HAHAHA!" Cried Flair. "This place is too stuffy!" Complained Arau. She looked distracted. "Heat Ray!" Plia cried and the attack went near Arau. She dodged it easily, still looking distracted. "Ivy growth!" mumbled Arau. A large ball of energy hit Plia and she was sent flying. "Aqua corals!" Cried Lan. The spell went near Flair who simply said "Revert". The spell went back at Lan and blasted her. "They seem stronger than before! And they have better reflexes.." Said Plia. "Let's attack together!" Lan said. Suddenly, she tripped and and the energy in her hands blasted towards the possesed girls. They dodged it, but the necklaces got hit. They crumbled and There was a flash of light. Arau and Flair reverted back into their normal forms and stood up. "Plia? Lan? What's going on?" They asked. "We'll explain it" Said Lan. They told them about their weird behaviour and how it stopped when the necklaces were destroyed. "Do you remember anything that happened?" Asked Lan. "Yes, well...We met that mysterious woman with moving hair, and a new mystery woman with purple hair.." Flair replied. "Moving hair...purple hair..." Lan suddenly said. "Oh My! I think that was Hurricania and Evalia! " Plia gaped. "Yes!" Said Lan."Hurricania must've modified Becky's memory, and messed the shop up!" Arau cried. "What are they doing here?" Flair asked. "Beats me, oh, and Our books are in the shop!" Arau said. She said a spell that made the books come to them. "We still have some mysteries to solve...That indigo snake and why the Gothix are after us!" Said Plia. "We'll ask Faragonda...She knows a lot of stuff!" Replied Lan. "Let's pack!" She said and she waved her finger. Their clothes and other things were packed into suitcases. "Alfea! Here we come!" Cried Arau. Scene:Unknown Area "Come on! Let's go!" Said Arau. "How?" Asked Plia, dragging her suitcases."Bluebell!" Called out Arau. A large plant grew from the ground. "Hop on!" She grinned. The girls sat down on it, and they dissapeared. Scene:Alfea "We finally arrived here!" Said Arau. In the distance, Alfea could be seen. "It looks amazing"Breathed Flair. They began to walk towards Alfea. There was a crowd of students near the border that seperated Non-magical bengs and Magical beings. "What's going on?" Asked Plia. Lan explained about the border. They went near it. Near them was Julia. "The border...No one can get in!" She said. "What?!" Gasped the 4 children. The end Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction Category:Elementix Club Category:SARAH hyder